


Ok, if we get caught- Here's the story

by NorthsWhite



Series: Writing Challenges [2]
Category: Writing Challenge - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthsWhite/pseuds/NorthsWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge no. 2. Write as follows: "Of, if we get caught- Here's the story"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ok, if we get caught- Here's the story

'George and I had been running for a while, we could hear the footsteps of the royal guard that pursued us not far behind. We had taken a wrong turn in one of the many alleys and were about to arrive to a dead end; he knew it but didn't want to disturb my illusion of safety, if I still had any.

He indicated me to climb onto one of the rooftops, to try to win some time even though we both knew the guards would get to us soon enough. We had been living and jesting with them for over a year, and by that time they knew as well as we knew them. Have you ever tried to play hide and seek with your own brother? It is rather unnerving how well people can get to know your own mind, sir. But I forget my point.

We were on the rooftop, looking around us and trying to find another escape route when a hooded man approached us and offered assistance. I had never seen him before, but we were rather desperate to get away, so we accepted his help. I saw little of his face as the white light of his magic engulfed us and transported us through air and space; I think I might never be able to forget the sensation of my own body transforming itself into thin air and being carried by the wind through our fair city, and just as well I will be forever in search of the right words to describe it correctly to anyone who has never experienced such a deed.

We returned to our own shape once more by the lake's side, were the moon had deserted us and the stars watched in silence. Somehow, however, the guards had followed us and get a hold of our location. The hooded man disappeared with not one word to us, George then turned to me and said "Ok, listen to me Lucian. If we get caught here's the story", which I have just narrated to you, and we were immediately arrested and brought here; Your Leash.'

The King stared down on his most loyal spy and friend with something that looked very much like a frown. Next to him, George shot him a warning look, but truthfully there was much more fear and despair in his eyes than any other emotion. Lucian almost felt badly for him; almost.

'What did happen, then?' the King asked, barely deigning a look to the perpetrator

'Most of the story is true, my Lord, it is the hooded man who is not what it seemed' Lucian said, bowing low and forcing himself from smiling outright ' It was no man, My Leash, but a woman who we have all made acquaintance with. She is as fair as any, and then some, and had been having a secret affair with George, here. That is the reason of our escapade, in the first place, he had been stealing for her'

'Pray, do tell me who she is'

'Your sister, My Leash, Princess Lucreccia' he said, standing upright and taking a step towards the throne of the woman mentioned 'Not only has she been hiding from His Majesty her magic, but she has also been scurrying at night with this soldier; this intent of a foreign prince.'

'Is this true, Lucreccia?'

'And what if it is, brother? Will you have me killed for practicing my natural gift at magic? For exercising my right to love whomever I might please?'

'The law is the law, and no sister of mine is magician or witch. Soldiers! Arrest the woman who dares sit in a throne. Have them both beheaded at once and let us not have to think of this again. Scratch all records of this folly and ensure the silence of those few witnesses that have come here tonight'

They all bowed, took the princess and her lover to the palace's patio and closed the doors behind them. Only when Lucian and the King remained alone, did he come to his side and held him within his arms.

'That was brilliant, my love' Lucian whispered into his ear

'Wasn't it?' but the answering voice was no longer male, as the illusion of her new appearance disappeared and returned her to her own skin 'Let my brother die in my place, still trying to understand what did happen. It has been too long since I was free to hold you like this'. 


End file.
